


Big City Dreams

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie discuss their dreams. (teen au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big City Dreams

It was midnight, in the middle of summer. The air humid and filled with possibilities especially in a city like New York.

Peggy and Angie sat on the rooftop of Angie’s apartment building in a comfortable silence. They had been sitting that way for over an hour, not saying a single word. Peggy liked that. She and Angie didn’t need to speak in order to enjoy each other’s company. And this, sitting on the rooftop, had been a nightly occurrence. It was nice. 

The two girls were sitting close, their arms just barely touching. Peggy sat with her legs stretched in front of her, and leaning backwards on her hands. Angie held her legs to her chest and she had her chin rested on her knees. 

Angie stared up at the night sky. She saw a few stars and wished to be one of them.

“What are your dreams, Peggy?” Angie asked without taking her eyes off the sky.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what do you wanna be when you grow up?”

Peggy thought about it for a moment. She hadn’t really thought about her future. Her parents were the ones who thought about their daughter’s future. University. Husband. Children. But Peggy never really gave much thought to what she wanted to do in life. And she sure as hell didn’t wanted go down the road her parents paved for her. 

“I don’t know. I imagine I’ll follow my mother’s footsteps. Go to university and marry once I’ve graduated. Maybe before.” Peggy finally said. It wasn’t what she wanted to say, but she didn’t have a proper answer.

“That sounds like something your parents want you to do. I’m asking what Peggy wants.”

“Well, I don’t know what Peggy wants. What does Angie want to be when she grows up?”

Angie turned and looked intently into Peggy’s eyes. “I wanna be an actress.”

“Well, you are dramatic enough.” 

Angie pretended to be insulted and fell dramatically into Peggy’s lap.

“Thanks, English. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They fell into another spell of comfortable silence. Angie hadn’t moved from her new spot and Peggy was okay with it. She knew she shouldn’t allow Angie to lay on her like this, but Peggy wasn’t one to always follow the rules.

“I think I’d like to travel the world.”

Angie sat up and looked at her friend. Her eyes were filled with a twinge of sadness. A sadness that she didn’t fully understand. 

“Why do you wanna leave?”

“I just want to experience the world. Learn from different people.”

“We live in New York. The entire city is filled with different people from different places. Wanna know about Italy? Have Sunday dinner at my place. Maria Vidal’s family is from Puerto Rico, so if you wanna learn Spanish then she’s your gal. Just don’t leave me, Peggy.”

Suddenly Angie’s eyes were filled with tears. Peggy pulled the younger girl close for a hug. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Angie.”

“But you want to.”

“Yes, but our future is a long ways away. Maybe my dream will change to becoming the biggest fan of the best Broadway actress the world will ever know.”

That brought a smile to Angie’s face. 

“Shut up, English. You talk too much.”

“Maybe you should make me, then.”

A curious look swept across Angie’s face and Peggy mirrored a similar look. Peggy had never said anything like that to Angie, or anyone else for that matter. And she knew exactly what she meant and so did Angie. 

Angie leaned in slowly. She expected Peggy to move away, but when the young English girl did not, their lips met in a soft kiss. A few seconds later they pulled away. They searched each other’s faces for signs of regret or disgust, but they only found smiles.

“I think my new dream is to be with you, Angie.”

Angie pressed another kiss to Peggy’s lips. 

“Yeah, I think that’s my dream, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/). Let's discuss Agent Carter and other things. =)


End file.
